Head and Heart
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Andy struggles between listening to her head, and following her heart. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: I actually got the inspiration from this one after watching an episode of "Bones", but I decided to transfer it into Rookie Blue. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy McNally had always followed her heart. It would tell her when something felt right, and when it was truly wrong. She had depended on her heart for everything, even when it brought her pain.

But, when she'd become a cop, she had made the decision that her heart could no longer rule all of her actions. She had to think with her brain, let common sense and rational thought make her decisions for her. It was what had brought her to Luke. While her heart was pulling her another direction - a decidedly irrational direction - her head had told her that the smart money was on Luke. That she needed to choose the right guy this time, not the one that her heart wanted.

Well ... that had crashed and burned. No matter how much her head wanted Luke to be the right guy, he just wasn't. He wasn't right for her, and she couldn't make herself stay with someone that she didn't even like half of the time.

Little by little, her heart was starting to make decisions for her again. Her heart had led her to Sam's place the night of the shooting. Her heart had made her body do things that she knew would bring her so much pleasure ... but then the lights had come on, and her head had battled with her heart for dominance. That night, her head had won out. It had made her run, and she ran fast.

So, there she was, standing in front of the 15th division, trying to decide which one she really wanted to listen to. It was her first day back after the shooting, and she was afraid. Not of the job ... she knew that it would be hard, but being a cop was a part of her now. She couldn't turn her back on that. So, no ... she wasn't afraid of the job. She was afraid of facing the two men in her life.

She had ended things with Luke, but she still had to work with him. And then there was Sam. Sam who she hadn't spoken to since that night. Sam, who made her feel such wonderful things, and made her heart feel as though it were going to burst out of her chest every time that she saw him. Sam ... who was definitely not the smart choice.

Yes, he was wonderful. He was exactly the kind of cop that she wanted to be. She admired him deeply, but she was also extremely attracted to him. Her heart wanted him more than it had ever wanted any man in her life. But that was the key ... her heart. Her heart, her heart, her heart ... goodness, how she wanted to listen to her heart. But that would involve breaking the promise she'd made to herself, to start doing things better. No more bad men, no more bad relationships ...

But he wasn't a bad man. He was the farthest thing from it.

Andy bounced on the balls of her feet, standing awkwardly outside the police station. Her head told her to go in there, and act as though nothing had happened. Be firm, and push all thoughts of anything other than a professional, working relationship out of her mind, and the mind of Sam. Her head told her that she had her career to think about, and breaking one of the most important rules for a rookie would not get her anywhere good.

Her heart told her that she would be happy with Sam, and that they could make it work if they really wanted to. Sure, it would be difficult, but all the best relationships were. It was how they got past the difficult times that proved what sort of people they were. She could see herself loving Sam, and loving him for a very long time.

So, there it was. Head, or Heart?

Her decision was made for her as she saw another car pull up. She was standing somewhat off to the side, partially hidden by one of the larger trucks in the lot. She had wanted privacy while she tried to make up her mind, and standing in the middle of the parking lot wouldn't have achieved that.

Andy turned her head at the sound of the car parking, and the engine shutting off. They were the only ones in the parking lot, and so Andy was privy to something that no one else was seeing.

Detective Barber was glancing about the parking lot, and then turned his head to the passenger seat, his mouth moving. Next, she saw a head poke up from where it had previously been hidden. A head that she recognized. _Traci!_ she realized, seeing her friend sit up in the seat. She watched as Traci smiled, and then leaned over to kiss him full on the mouth.

Andy was surprised, not having expected that, but then she smiled. Traci and Jerry's relationship - while not against the rules - was definitely frowned upon. But looking at them now, Andy could tell that they didn't care. They were just happy to be with one another. They were willing to risk exposing their relationship by him driving her to work, just so they could spend a few more minutes with each other.

That thought warmed Andy's heart.

And it also told her exactly what she needed to hear. She could still be smart, and listen to her heart.

And Sam wasn't like the other guys she'd been with him. He might not have been the smart choice from the beginning, but he was the good guy. He was the one her heart wanted. And that, she intended to listen to.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Definitely more mushy than I'd intended, but hopefully it still worked. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
